Party at the Hyuuga Mansion
by Always Looking Up
Summary: Naruto was sitting at home when he got invited to a party at the Hyuuga mansion. Little did he know what would come from it. NaruHina with traces of GaaSaku and others.


I have had this idea for some time and it just dawned on me to use it in a summer story.

I hope you like it (this is about 6 years post time skip, so everyone is high rank and in their twenties)

Rated T for later chapters. Rating may change.

We find our hero, Naruto, sitting alone I his apartment. It truly is sad that the village's most respected anbu captain is sitting alone on such a beautiful day. He was just about to go to Icthiraku (spelling?) ramen bar when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" naruto says

"Dude, party at the Huuga mansion." A voice on the other end says.

"Shikamaru, is that you?"

"Yeah, just get over here"

"Why should I"

"Because I know your sitting alone and it will be fun to get over here and party till you drop"

"Fine I'll be over in ten."

Naruto ran to his coat closet and grabbed one of his signature jackets and is out the door. Naruto then decided that running would be the best way to get there. So he decided to run to the Hyuuga mansion. However, he ran into Sakura. He hit her pretty hard so she wound up skidding a foot or so on her back.

"Sorry Sakura. I didn't see you there."

"You colossal dumbass! What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed me!"

"I said I was sorry. Man, who lit the fuse on your tampon today."

Neji then said "Guys, just get inside before I drag you in here."

They immediately walk in to the mansion to find tons of people were there. The entire rook nine, Gai's squad, the sand squad, and tons of other people were there. Naruto then walked over to a table that Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba were standing at.

"What's up guys?" Naruto says

"Babe watching, all the hot chicks are here" Kiba says.

"No time like the summertime for hot chicks in short skirts" Gaara said

"I know what you mean, I saw Sakura and she didn't look half bad" Naruto replied

"WHERE?" Gaara said

"And we now know who Gaara likes" Shikamaru said

"Damn" was all Gaara said before he walked outside in embarrassment.

"Hey Kiba, Ino at 6 o'clock" Naruto said

Kiba whipped his head around to find Ino in a black cocktail dress.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me" Kiba said "I have some, uh… business to take care of"

"We've lost another one Shikamaru" Naruto says "Shikamaru?" he repeats.

Shikamaru just walks off in the direction of Temari.

"Again, I'm alone" Naruto says as he walks towards the door. But then, Hinata catches his eye. He thinks _Wow, she makes quite the hostess. Oh crap, pervy sage wore off on me. But hey, she looks good and she's the only one of original genin who isn't a bitch or really weird. But then again, a girl like her probably has guys that would take death for her._

Now, as Naruto was having a debate whit his inner self, Hinata had started to walk over. So, Naruto broke his trance and suddenly became nervous. But then, some random guy grabbed Hinata off of the floor.

Naruto then thinks _Of course she has a boyfriend. Why did I even think I could compete with anyone for her? _He then walks outside to just get away from it all.

Hinata was talking to her friends when they were all approached by guys and they left until it was just her and Tenten.

"Well this blows" Hinata said

Tenten saw naruto walking towards the door and said "Hinata here's your chance to talk to Naruto. He's all alone"

Hinata notices what Tenten was talking about and started to walk over when she was grabbed by the arm and dragged off the floor.

The random guy says, "Are you an alien, because your tits are outta this world."

Hinata slaps him across the face and sees Naruto walking outside so she follows him out.

We come back to Naruto with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He knew he shouldn't smoke, but it relaxed him. It was a habit he picked up form his time in a village far from here. Naruto was losing himself in the haze when Hinata appeared out of his peripheral vision.

"Naruto, why aren't you having fun?" Hinata said

"I just needed a cig. You want one?" He replied

Hinata never smoked, but she thought it was worth a shot. She nodded and took a fresh rolled cigarette from Naruto. She lit it and took a drag. Visibly disgusted by the taste, she started hacking and gasping for air. Naruto chuckled.

"You don't have to smoke to impress me. It's fine if you don't want it"

Hinata loosed a sigh or relief and put out the cigarette

"Well, I think I am gonna head out" Naruto said.

"Don't leave, Naruto"

He whips around and says "Why? You're boyfriend is in there waiting for you." Naruto said.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Hinata responded.

_You dumbshit _Naruto thought. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I think I'm gonna go back inside."

So he does and Hinata decides that she will follow him back inside. But when she turns around she sees Gaara and Sakura making out.

"Sakura, I never knew you would go for the bad boys." Hinata said.

Sakura jumps and sees Hinata smiling. "Are you gonna tell anyone."

"Why, afraid this is gonna ruin your chances with Sasuke?"

"I don't care about him until he can get that proverbial stick out of his ass"

"So what is it?"

"It's my overprotective dad. He doesn't think Gaara is good enough for me"

"Hello. I am standing right here," Gaara says

"C'mon Gaara, you know that's not what _I _think" she says before trapping Gaara in another kiss.

"Wow, I wish I could find something like that. Anyway, how long have you two been going out anyway"?

"Three months" Gaara replies.

"And I didn't know about this why?"

"My dad, remember?"

"Ah yes"

"And hey, you can always try to seduce Naruto."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I'm not as confident as you are"

"Don't worry, we will help you out"

"Wait a minute, WE?" Gaara says

Sakura turns around to face Gaara and whispers in his ear "Help me out here and I can get everyone to play seven minutes in heaven and _I'll make sure _you and I go in together."

Gaara blows right past Sakura and says "Ok! I will definitely help you out. I know what makes Naruto tick and I can see to it that you will be his perfect mach." He then goes back in to the party.

Hinata then says "What the hell did you have to do to get that out of him?"

"Just a few round of seven minutes in heaven and he is putty in my hands. And I'll do the same thing for you and Naruto. All I'm gonna need is a few minutes in your closet and about $100 for new stuff.

Remember R&R. Ill keep writing if i get enough reviews. Check out my other stories as well.


End file.
